


operation pull toy

by heelsandarrows



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: that beginning flashback scene from bo's point of view. safe to say, spoilers for toy story 4 ahead.





	operation pull toy

Bo could hear the footsteps coming up from behind. She knew shouldn’t just drop everything and freeze, there was still a chance Woody could fall. RC had been up safely so that at least it wasn’t as likely a chance. Voices were getting closer too, she just needed one more minute - Bo Peep froze as a hand wrapped around her. It took her almost a moment too late to realize what was happening as she ended up in the box. It had muffled her from being able to hear too much of what was going on, but she heard Molly’s voice, clear as day, “Yeah, I don’t want it anymore.” Bo felt her heart sink. She knew that this day was coming soon, Molly hadn’t really been one to play with her all that much in the first place, and Andy, well lately it had seemed like rescuing groups of orphans was more fun than a damsel in distress. 

She just wished she could’ve said goodbye. With yard sales there at least tended to be a bit of a buffer of waiting in the box to say goodbye to the rest of the gang. But not this time. To be able to give Buzz a hug goodbye, be able to braid Jessie’s hair again, and Woody… her darling sheriff. Even if she could just make eye contact with him, let him know she would be okay that way, she thinks that would be enough for her. There was a slight nervous scuffling down next to her and Bo looked down at her sheep. She smiled sadly and knelt down next to them, “It’ll be alright, girls.” The patter of the rain against the cardboard box was all she could seem to focus on at the moment. 

There was a shuffling outside and her box seemed to move out from the rain, then suddenly the lid of her box flew open. There he was. Bo wished she could say she would’ve been surprised, but she knew that if anyone were to come down to see her it would be him. She immediately relaxed upon seeing his face. His hand reached into the box for her, “Quickly - We’ll sneak into the hedged before he’s back -”

“Woody,” she interrupted him. “it’s okay.” All she could do was smile reassuringly as she stared across from him. 

“What? No, no, no, you can’t go! What’s best for Andy is that you -”

She had to interrupt him again, “Woody. I’m not Andy’s toy.” It was the sad truth behind it. Bo adored Molly, she loved watching her grow and Bo had been somewhat of a comfort item for her. Molly didn’t really play with her in the same way that Andy did. At times it was hard for Bo to remember and accept that, sometimes she felt it would be better if she had just been Andy’s. While Mrs. Potato Head had technically been given to Molly, she was practically Andy’s toy at this point, as much as she wished that would’ve been the case with her, she knew better. Bo was painfully aware of how different she was from the rest of the toys. Her porcelain nature being much more fragile than the others meant she needed to be handled differently, then there was the aspect that in all technical terms, she was just a lamp. She was incredibly grateful that Andy was able to see her beyond that. “It’s time for the next kid…”

Bo sighed softly, “You know… kids lose their toys everyday. Sometimes they get left in the yard… or put in the wrong box.” Bo knew it was wrong to ask and bring it up, but she couldn’t help herself. The thought of leaving Woody, felt unbearable to her. 

“And that box gets taken away…” Bo could see the scales going back in forth in his head as he weighed his options. His grip tightened on the box and Bo thought that he might actually do it. 

It was Andy’s voice that seemed to snap him back to reality. “Mom, where’s Woody? I can’t find Woody!” His hands dropped from the box. She gave him an understanding smile, she knew that this is how it had to be. Woody was always going to put Andy first. It was something she had accepted a long time ago. That’s what being a toy was about after all, always being there for your kid. 

Bo adjusted his hat one last time, and wiped a raindrop away from his cheek. They stood in silence for a few more moments. They knew they didn’t have long as the man said another goodbye to the Davis family. Bo grabbed Woody by the neckerchief and pulled him in for one more goodbye kiss. She didn’t want to let him go not ever. But nothing good could last forever. “Goodbye, Sheriff. ” She settled back into the box just as the man came back over to put her in the trunk. 

She brought her knees to her chest and her body started to shake. If toys could cry she was sure she’d have been sobbing by now. While the prospect of something new and exciting was nice, Bo needed time to process leaving her friends behind. There was a shuffling and a cold nose pressed under her arm. It had been Billy at the end making sure she was okay. Bo put on a small smile, trying to feel brave, and she put her arms around them. That was something Bo would forever be grateful for, being apart of a set. To be absolutely alone in this cardboard box would’ve been terrible, but knowing she had her sheep along with her was helpful. 

Her heart sank as she thought about Jessie and her experiences in her box. All of her stress and anxiety felt even more real. To be alone for years on end was awfully dreadful. It had only been 15 or so minutes in the car and Bo hated the experience. It wasn’t that too long of a drive which was nice. Perhaps she would be able to remain in touch somehow with the Davis household. Bo was carried into the house and set on a table. She was trying to listen to some of what was going on out, but it was hard to catch some of the key points. She thought she had heard the child’s name, but she wasn’t quite sure. At the sound of, “Let’s get this thing set up,” Bo assumed her position. 

There was a wide unknown out there that was out there. It would take getting used to. She had just hoped that the new room would be as friendly as Andy’s, that her new child would play with her. She had hoped too that perhaps one day, fate could bring her and Woody together again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen the only movie twice and got most of the dialogue from the junior novelization so if i missed some lines i'm sorry !


End file.
